5 Years
by The Enigmatic Mysterious Man
Summary: It's been 5 long years since Lillie left. And Sun (Male Protagonist) always shuts himself up for the weeks approaching the anniversary of her departure. But this year, someone is here to help. Mallow/Sun pairing. T rating because of the occasional swear and some mild adult themes. (Pokemon Sun/Moon ending SPOILERS). Picture belongs to roroto531 on DeviantArt


**5 Years**

 **Sun's P.O.V**

5 years.

It's been 5 years since I became Alola's first Champion. 5 years since I put a stopped to Team Skull and the Aether Foundation's wicked plan to destroy this world using the Ultra Beasts. 5 years since she left for Kanto…and 5 years since she was last here. And I was growing frustrated and restless by the day.

Our 12 mouths of adventure together, bonding, sacrificing for each other, putting blind faith into each other and sticking together until the bitter end clear meant nothing to her anymore! I was nothing more than a fond memory she never needed to bring up again, clearly. I always thought we would stay close forever, no matter how far apart we were…but it soon became clear my feelings weren't returned. We had promised to stay in contact, but she barely calls anymore. What happened once a week soon dwindled into once or twice a year!

It could only mean one thing, she had moved on. She had found someone else to hang out and talk to; maybe it was that cool Trainer she was always talking about? I was sure she'd told me his name; I just didn't care enough to keep it in mind. But I'd always see them on the news together, burning through every gym they faced, gaining fame and reputation as they toured across Kanto every year. There had been rumours that they were seeing each other, but they were never confirmed. The lad she travelled with was good, making it to the semi-finals 4 times, and reaching the final with his latest attempt. Every time I saw her interviewed, she seemed like a different person. She never talked about Alola, or their adventure, her motivation about becoming a Trainer still a mystery. But what wasn't a mystery was how she didn't want anything to do with Alola or me…

I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts from my head. I hadn't moved on like she had. Every year, at this time, I'd lock myself in my room, calling it a 'personal fortnight of rest' for the Elite Four and me, and reminisce about letting her go. But I'd always come back, smiling as if nothing ever happened, trying to submerge the pain deep into my subconscious until next year.

No one in Alola knew the truth about why I had the 'personal fortnight of rest', but had come to respect my decision, as the Champion shouldn't have to be on alert 24/7 for new challengers. Yet those who knew the true reason would always attempt to comfort me, my mother, especially. She knew how much this had affected me, despite my nonchalant reaction at first, seeing her leave left scars that have yet to truly heal. Hau, who also took it hard, would also attempt to cheer me up, but no one had been able to ever cheer me up. Then there were the other two, who at first I hadn't even expected to notice, but who put in the most effort to get me out of my eternal slump.

It was Lana, the water master, and Mallow, the grass captain. We had all grown closer after she left, as we hung out and battled often. When it finally came to me creating my own Elite Four, Mallow and Lana, alongside Hau and Gladion, showed their grit and determination through the vigorous training I taught them. Since then, the three of us were as close as ever. I felt my heart sink. What if they leave too, just like she did? Just because we are close doesn't mean they'll stay. I shook my head, I couldn't think like that…just when I thought I was getting better. They deserved better, especially for everything they do for me.

They'd come in every morning, without fail, to try and get me to leave my room, banging on the door, yelling that they'd refuse to leave until I finally gave in. But I never yielded, and they'd give up and go home. Yet they'd always return with more enthusiasm than the day before. I smiled; at least I knew they cared about me even if it is a tad excessive. And this year was no different for them.

"Come on Sun! Come out! You can't stay in there forever!" came Mallow's cry from the other side, as she banged on the door for the umpteenth time, "You do this every year! You must realise this moping gets you nowhere!" I clenched my teeth, rage bubbling, but I knew better than to yell at them. Deep in my heart, I knew she was right, but I could never move on. It was always as if something was stopping me from putting this behind me.

"She's right Sun. You need to stop running away from this." Lana's much softer voice muttered afterwards. I stopped, she was also right; I kept running away because I thought distancing myself would allow me to heal. Instead, it just tore me apart even more. Lana continued, "Please let us inside Sun. We only want to help." I smiled. It was risky, but so was starting a Pokémon journey at the age of 11, but I was willing to put my faith into these two. I slowly slugged my way to the door, swinging it open violently.

The two ladies shot backwards, not expecting me to open the door at all, let alone so violently. When the shock wore off, Mallow regarded me with a stern glare, placing her hands on her hips and frowning at me, scrunching her eyebrows above her forest green eyes. I took this time to look Mallow over. She had definitely filled out into her outfit over the years as her body developed. Speaking of her outfit, it was the same pink shirt and light blue overalls she wore when I first met her, an outfit that warranted a lot of male attention, including that of Hau and I swore I have even seen Gladion have a peek every once in a while.

Lana held her hands in front of her body, adorning a frown, but a more concerned frown than annoyed. She, like Mallow, hadn't changed, wearing her blue, baggy three-quarter lengths and tight white top, alongside her iconic yellow decoration on top of her blue hair, which matched her eyes, all with a short cape attached to her back. She too had grown up, but she never got the attention Mallow got, which was good, as, despite her confidence in battles, she was as shy as they came in social encounters.

Both girls scanned me up and down; I wore my iconic red cargo shorts, yet my hat and red tinted glasses had been left on the desk. But the most prominent feature missing was the red and white striped shirt, which I left in my cupboard. Well, I wouldn't need my shirt if I was planning on staying in all day, would I?

Lana's face began to go red as she realised about my clothing situation or lack thereof. She had closed her eyes and looked away.

"For Lunala's sake Sun! Put some ruddy clothes on!" Mallow yelled, although she too had turned red, though she maintained an annoyed expression.

I laughed confidently…God that's the first time I have laughed while in this state, "Is there a problem with these?" I teased.

Mallow shook her head; regaining her composure by grinning back in response, "Not really. Just you night get some unwanted attention…" She spoke softly trailing off, pressing her tanned hand against one of my pecs. Instantly all bravado and confidence drained from my face as I began helplessly stuttering. I only stopped when I heard Mallow's laughter, "Oh gosh! Your face is hysterical!" Mallow wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Piss off! Don't do that to me!" I sulked, folding my arms and sticking my lip out like a child. Mallow just raised her eyebrow at my action. I winked at her, before turning around and walking back into my room. I grabbed my shirt from the cupboard and my hat and glasses from my desk, putting them on. I turned to face the girls, "This better?" Lana's face went even redder from the question, while Mallow only shrugged.

Mallow strolled into the room and thrusts open the curtains, filling my room with the light from the bright Alolan sun. I squint, trying to let my eyes accommodate to the sudden brightness. By the time I could see again, Lana had entered into, seating herself on my bed, placing her hands on her lap. Mallow, on the other hand, was searching around my surprising dirty room, a look of disproval adorned on her face. Because of my condition, I hadn't bothered to clean up because of my lackadaisical nature when I thought about…her. My clothes were strewn across the floor haphazardly. "Sweet Solgaleo Sun, don't you ever clean up after yourself?" she scolded me; picking up the pile of underwear I had began to accumulate.

I groaned, speaking nonchalantly "Haven't had the time…"

That did it. Mallow's face went bright red and I swore I could hear steam bursting out of her ears. "Haven't had the time?! Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise that you were so busy doing important things! Oh wait, you were only moping over Lillie!" she shouted.

"DO NOT SAY HER NAME!" I yelled in retaliation, slamming my fist into the desk, leaving a noticeable dent, "She's gone…SHE NO LONGER HERE AND IT'S MY FAULT!" I slammed my head against the desk next, feeling the pain shoot through my forehead but choosing to ignore it. I felt hot, fresh tears prick my face for the first time. Despite all the misery and despair, I had never cried about her going away, always choosing to get angry at the fact she never talked to me anymore. But now in the heat of my outburst, I realised the truth…

I don't know how long it's been, but my cheeks must have been permanently red and everything had been covered in tears from the eyes up, considering my damp forehead and hair, so suffice to say it must have been a while. I looked up, eyes blurry. I brought my arm to clear my eyes, when I noticed that both Lana and Mallow was still in the room, looking at him. Mallow locked eyes with me and I could see the sadness in her eyes as well. Finally, I decided to talk again, "Mallow…I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped."

"No, it's fine…I should know better than to say things like that when people are in a bad mood…" though Mallow didn't seem fine.

"No I apologise, I'll make it up to you sometimes, I promise." I smiled, even if I wasn't truly happy. "I guess the reason why I locked myself in was because I could never admit it…"

"Admit what?" Mallow had come over and put her arm over my shoulder.

"Admit that is was my fault. I always got angry at her leaving…but deep in my heart, I was angry with myself for not giving her another option…I could have stopped her, took her on adventures, told her about Hau truly feels…but instead, I said nothing! While she's having fun in Kanto, I'm sitting here moping because I let her go…" I choked out.

Mallow threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug, burying her head into my shoulder. This wasn't a surprise, Mallow was very emotional and tended to give hugs whether a situation was good, bad or somewhere in-between. The thing that happened next shocked me, the tears and the sobbing was quite shocking, but then she whispered into my ear, "Don't ever EVER put yourself down like that, you were just looking out for a friend's best needs. That one of the things I find so great about you. It was so brave of you to finally open up about your feelings. I just wish I could do the same..." And with that, she gave me a peck on the cheek and held me.

I remained frozen to the spot, reeling in what had just happened, Mallow had always been sweet, but she had never done anything like this for anyone. I couldn't quite understand, but I felt the heat rise to my face as I hugged her back, "Thank you…I'm sorry for being like this." I said, pulling away.

Mallow pulls away as well, her face also bright red, but then again she had just cried. "Anyway, Lana and I must be off now. We'll give you time to recover…" and with that, she turned to leave, Lana standing up off the bed, following the green-haired forest guardian.

"Wait!" I called out, causing them to turn around. I blush and stutter as I speak my next words, "Come back tomorrow, I'll take you two out somewhere nice." smiling, truly happy.

Mallow's grin looks just as ecstatic as ever and Lana even puts on a broad smile, "You better not back out of a promise, Champion!"

"When have I ever let you down?"

"Hmm. We'll see…" I could tell she was joking. That was progress as well. Usually, I'd panic, thinking the worse of a scenario and end up making things worse by overreacting. Then, with one final wave, Mallow and Lana left, shutting the door behind them.

With them gone I could return back to my thoughts. They still weren't great, but they were much better than before, so that was a bonus. I grinned, Mallow had helped me out of a dark place but she mentioned something strange.

 _"I just wish I could do the same..."_

What had she meant? I shook my head. That was unimportant. Right now it had been 5 years and 1 day. 5 years and 1 day since I became Alola's first Champion. 5 years and 1 day since I put a stopped to Team Skull and the Aether Foundation's wicked plan to destroy this world using the Ultra Beasts. 5 years and 1 day since she left for Kanto…and 5 years and 1 day since she was last here. But now I am okay. Because it's been 1 day since 5 years of burden was relieved from my shoulders. All thanks to her.

I look out of my window, watching the two females wave, presumably to my mother, and setting off down the road. I look up to the sky before whispering, "Thank you, Mallow."

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Mallow and Lana strolled back to Hau'oli City, ready to rest and recuperate at the nearest hotel, ready for tomorrow. Mallow walked with a spring in her step, the grin she had since she left Sun's house still on her face at this very moment.

"You know you need to tell him soon right." Mallow's grin halted when she heard Lana's words.

"I know, but you heard how he talked about Lillie. What chance do I have?" Mallow threw her arms up in disappointment.

"A pretty good one, considering you just helped him move on from his guilt. And did you see his face? Red that would have made Kiawe jealous!" Lana knew her friend had been crushing on Sun for a long time now.

Mallow felt a blush rush up her face, "R-Really?!" Her usual cool, joyful demeanour replaced with one of a blushing schoolgirl. "Well, of course, he should have! I mean look at me! Any guy would blush if I got close to them!" Mallow regained her composure, puffing out her chest and sticking out her behind in triumph. Lana just laughed and soon Mallow joined her.

After all, it had been 5 years since Lillie had left. 5 years since Mallow realised she was crushing hard for Sun. 5 years since both had made a new step in their lives together and 5 years since they befriended Sun. But that wasn't important anymore.

As the sun set on another day, Mallow knew in her heart when the sun rose again tomorrow, it'd be brighter than ever.

 _And there we go. Quite an unorthodox pairing but one I found myself interested in after playing Sun and Moon. The character Sun's clothing choice was based off the one of my character from the game._

 _Anyway, this is my first ever published fanfic, so comments would be nice, I don't mind constructive criticism, so if I have done anything wrong or could have done something better, please tell me, but if you are just being a dick for being a dick's sake, then don't bother leaving a comment, the outcome will be the same even if you do._

 _Personally, I felt like the end developed too fast, but I just need to have this complete, or I fear I'd never finish it (like all the others I have). If enough of you guys want a sequel, a second part or an idea for me, feel free to comment them as well._

 _But for now, I will see you all soon - The Enigmatic Mysterious Man_


End file.
